


PDA

by theoddling



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: Your nice dinner out is interrupted when your boyfriend gets handsy.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955386
Kudos: 25





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinktober Prompts:** Public Sex/Exhibitionism and Choking

Date nights with Diego were rare. Even when he wasn’t out patrolling the city, he preferred to spend time at home with you, cooking together or ordering take-out and watching movies and falling into bed together (if you even made it to the bed). And you didn’t mind. In fact you loved it, and you loved him. But sometimes it was nice to get all dressed up and go somewhere, a reminder of what the city could be like when it wasn’t all horror and crime.

You settled in, resting against the booth back and leaning your head on Diego's shoulder while you both waited for your food to arrive. 

“Relax, babe,” you purred, breath tickling his ear when you felt him stiffen. “No one's going to notice, and even if they do, it’s a harmless cuddle.”

You knew how he felt about PDA, how he hated any suggestion of vulnerability or possibility that someone who knew him and held a grudge could spot it and put you in danger, how his father had ingrained in him that affection was weakness was failure. But you also knew how much he craved touch and physical contact and struggled to balance those two things, and lately it had been by letting you decide and then running away with whatever you did.

As the wait grew longer - frustrating but not unexpected given that you were at one of the most popular restaurants in the area on the busiest night of the week - you noticed Diego relax more, and then grow bold, his fingers toying with the hem of your skirt.

“What do you think you’re doing?” you hissed as his hand crept higher along your thigh.

“Relax. No one’s going to notice,” he answered with a smirk, throwing your own words back at you. 

Whatever you thought to say in protest was cut off into a sharp inhale as his wandering hand brushed over your clothed core. He chuckled.

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered in your ear, still teasing you through your underwear and feeling how wet you were for him. 

‘Yes!’ the logical part of your mind said, knowing what could happen if the two of you were caught. But you wanted him, especially as teasing and unusually confident as he was being right now, and a part of you felt a thrill at the prospect of getting caught. This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you didn’t want to waste it. 

“Don’t you dare,” you actually answered, voice hitching as he slid the fabric aside. 

As his fingers delved in, you gripped the edge of the bench, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying out as he rubbed circles with his thumb. His free hand came up to rest on the side of your neck, pulling you in to kiss you harshly, running his tongue over the crimson droplets as he slipped a second finger into you, curling the digits to brush the spot that had you bucking against him, a sharp moan escaping before you could stop it. 

Suddenly, his hand tightened, restricting your airflow just enough to get your attention. 

“Careful now, princess,” he whispered against his lips. “We don’t want anyone to find out what we’re doing now, do we?”

You shook your head. 

“Can you be quiet for me then?” 

“I promise, it won’t happen again.” you murmured in answer, only to be proven immediately wrong as a particularly harsh brush over your clit made you squeak, the feeling both surprising and incredibly pleasant. 

His hand tightened even more around your throat. “Maybe I should keep this here, just to be sure.”

Desire sparked behind your eyes and your muscles clenched around his fingers. You loved it when he got like this, controlling and toying with you. It was rare, different than his usual manner, and while you loved being treated like a goddess, sometimes you enjoyed being used. 

The lack of air was starting to get to your head, making you feel dizzy and unsteady, combining with the quick movements of his other hand working you thoroughly to drive you over the edge. 

He caught the look on your face, knowing your every tic and tell, and pressed another hungry kiss to your lips, delving deep with his tongue to map every centimeter of your mouth. That was the last prompting you needed, the coil within you snapping, your back arching toward him, not caring as your knee banged against the underside of the table and sloshed your wine out of it’s glass. Your juices coated his hand as he continued to work you through the aftershocks before drawing away and slipping his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean with a devilish wink.

“Holy--” you sighed, trying to bring your breathing and body back under control.

“Shh,” he murmured into your ear. “Here comes the waiter. You don’t want him to know anything’s up do you?”

You turned to glare at him, already planning your revenge in your head.


End file.
